Human Imperium
Situated on the Herald Peninsular and flanked on all sides by the Great Peaks, the Human Imperium is a country with a long history. It is best known for its industrial focus and defensive nature in the face of varying technology and conquering regimes. The Human Imperium is 10,000 years old, denoted by the Imperial Dating System. Its government, a monarchy with democratically elected officials, is situated in the centre of the country, in Imperial City. The south of the country is known as the Herald Dales, while the north is known as The Veil. Aside from Imperial City, two other large settlements make up the Imperium. These are West Point, in the western regions of the country, and the Solace Tropico, to the east. The lands between the cities are typically forested areas or farmland. While in the past the Human Imperium has been kept save from naval incursions, it has a long history of being invaded from beyond The Veil. Today, The Great Veil Wall stands as the gateway and defence between the Imperium and what lies being The Veil. Imperium Lifestyle The Imperium is known for its poor quality of life for many people. Of course, this is largely because many people live in Imperial City, where conditions are poor for many people. The whole country is powered by the massive coal foundries and receives clean water via aqueducts, but life within the capitol is little more than these essentials and a low minimum wage. Outside the city however, conditions are generally better. West Point is known as the Imperium's military city, while Solace Tropico is known for its carefree lifestyle and high tourism rate from those in and outside the Imperium. Architecture The Human Imperium is known for its grand and sturdy architecture. The abundance of stone within the Great Peaks allows the Imperium to be constantly building. The style often employs arches and columns in addition to massive metal superstructures for industrial projects. While other raw materials have always been abundant, the Imperium has a strict policy on deforestation and so therefore wood is not often used in construction or indeed other areas. Technology The Imperium's technology is often considered to be dated by many standards. The advances that Akupara Island and Azuma outclass it easily, but the Imperium's motto has never been about superior technology, only lots of it. Transportation is mainly restricted to horse and cart, train and steamships. Their technology is based on the use of coal, oil and gas as a means to generate power while construction materials usually consist of lots of steel and iron. They make use of large scale electricity generation but this comes with a massive size cost, since Imperial technology has not needed to advance to get smaller. Weaponry The Imperium's weaponry is also considered fairly dated. Their armies are largely armed with bayonets and flint lock rifles. They care little for armouring their troops, since defensive policy often dictates the use of long range cannon. To that end, cannon and siege engines within the Imperium are perhaps some of the most advanced. It is well known that many strong and mobile Imperial cannons can fire 30 pound shells over incredibly long ranges. This technology is also noted within their navy, which is extensive. While the nation is fundamentally diplomatic, it maintains a large navy for exploration and defence, These warships commonly dwarf even the largest foundries of the Imperium and are bristling with the same cannon found in the Imperium's land based military. Category:The Universe